It's Only Blood
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfiction. When Rory Meets Robbie for the Third time, the Results are far more Gorier than before...


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

 **"Rory and Robbie, Is there any chance that on July 11th one of you will say "We can't fight, we're in love?"**

 **"I don't think that's going to happen"**

Paul Lemieux Quizzing Rory MacDonald and Robbie Lawler on the "Late O'clock News" Show.

* * *

PS. Rory MacDonald on The Late O Clock News is a **"Must See"**

* * *

It was a **close fight**. Dana had it Two Rounds each. Most imporantly. The Judges had it Three Rounds to One. Rory could almost feel Dana White Strap the Belt around his waist. Rory was now in **Round Five**. He thought he could rush in. Firas told him that if he just got through this Round...Rory let his hands down a little.

Ready to give Robbie a beating. But Robbie Lawler had other ideas.

When Rory was ready to finish the fight when Robbie caught him on the nose. Rory fell back in Pain. He couldn't defend Robbie's Punches. Referee Big John McCarthy Stopped the fight at Four Minutes One second into Round Five. And Robbie Retained his Title. Rory was gutted. But he was also in a cage of pain that he couldn't get out of.

* * *

Blood was all over the Octagon. It dribbled out of Rory's nose like a Waterfall. The Doctors checked him over. Rory had a Fractured Nose and Foot. He was told to stay at the Hospital until further Notice. Some of his friends and Training Partners from **Tristar** helped Rory pack his stuff.

Once at the Hospital he turned on the TV and got online. The UFC were paying for all of it. He even had his own room. And his visitors could come in any time they wanted. Rory was in the middle of checking his "Rory Mac" Twitter page when he heard a knock.

* * *

"Yeah?" Rory asked. He smiled when His opponent poked his head around the door.

UFC Champion, Robbie Lawler looked Good. Well **Hot** as usual. He was wearing Light Blue Jeans and a Dark Reebok Sponsor T-shirt, with the Red Reebok logo at the front. They'd both been though a war but Robbie looked way better than Rory.

Rory noticed that Robbie was still a little swollen. Robbie's lip had been a Bloody mess during the fight. But now, his lip was stitched up with Precision.

* * *

"Hey" Rory said.

"Hey You! I come bearing Gifts" Robbie said. Holding a Reebok Plastic Bag.

"You're giving me your Belt. That's cool" Rory teased.

"You wish. I Just got a few Little Presents for your Birthday" Robbie said.

* * *

With Training Camp and UFC 189. Rory had kind of forgotten that his Birthday was coming up. The only time he'd thought about it was when he dreamt about a Birthday Celebration with **the belt** hanging from his shoulder. Rory would have been the Youngest Champion in Welterweight History.

"You remembered my Birthday" Rory said surprised.

"It's what **Boyfriend's** do" Robbie replied.

* * *

 **Boyfriend?**

Rory felt a little Shiver everytime Robbie Lawler used that word. It sounded so official. It was weird to hear it, neither of the UFC Fighters had **Come out** to anyone yet.

Even their Boss, UFC President Dana White **didn't know...**

* * *

Rory wasn't pressuring Robbie. Everything had changed when he'd become Champion. Robbie's Team-mates were up his ass. Media wanted to interview him every Five seconds. Rory would have to wake up some Mornings at Five, to Meet Robbie at Six.

But some-how, they made it work. Rory watched Robbie put the Bag of Presents down. He leaned back as Robbie leaned towards Rory on the bed.

* * *

"I'd give you a Birthday kiss but...my lip hurts like **hell** " Robbie told him. Robbie dragged a chair and sat down.

"Did You hear about Stitch?" Robbie asked.

"I heard Stitch spoke out. Good for him. I mean someone had to" Rory said.

* * *

 **"Stitch"** Duran was the one of the Cutmen that bandaged and healed Fighters in-between Rounds. Rory, Robbie and All of the fighters liked a Respected Stitch. Without Stitch Robbie wouldn't have been able to Fight Rory for Five Rounds.

"Rory he's gone" Robbie said.

"What?" Rory asked.

* * *

"Dana fired stitch. His Last fight, when he patched me up. That was his **last fight** " Robbie said.

"Wow...Stitch got canned, just for talking about Reebok?" Rory asked.

"Yeah" Robbie said with a nod.

* * *

It was weird for both of them. Stitch was a part of the UFC family. He been with the UFC for over a Decade. Stitch would be better off without the UFC. But the Fighter's needed him. Rory was Glad that **UFC 189** was Stitch's last fight. Stitch, the legendary Cutman got to see one of the best Main Cards in UFC History.

"At least Stitch went out on a High" Robbie said, as if he was reading Rory's mind.

"It'll suck if he get's replaced by a crappy Cut Guy" Rory said.

* * *

"Well maybe **you** can audition. You've got some free time on your hands now" Robbie said.

Rory knew that it was a joke. But it still stung. Because of Robbie's punches, Rory couldn't fight for **Six months**. He couldn't even Train. It pissed him off, but Firas said that his body had to recover. To avoid Robbie he started playing with his phone.

"Rory don't go moody on me" Robbie said.

"I'm **not** " Rory said sharply.

* * *

"Well...let me audition to be a UFC Cut-Guy. Look some Doctor left **this** in here" Robbie said, pointing to the Long White Doctor's coat hanging on his chair. He took it from the chair stood up and put it on.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"I'm gonna be **your Doctor** for a while" Robbie said. He walked towards the door and tapped on it.

* * *

"Oh right...I've gotta play along. Come in" Rory said, putting his phone down.

"You're Mr Rory MacDonald correct?" Robbie asked.

"Yes?"

* * *

"I'm Doctor Lawler. I'm just here to give you a General Check up. Is that okay?" Doctor Lawler asked.

"I guess" Rory said.

"Right I'm just going to check your pulse" Robbie said. Rory felt Robbie run his hand across his arm. Rory watched him lean down and kiss his arm.

* * *

"Yes, your pulse feels fine" Dr Lawler told him.

"I'm going to check you for internal Injuries. You have to remove your clothing. Is that okay?" Dr Lawler asked.

"I don't know Dr Lawler..I'm I'm Kind of **Bruised**..." Rory said said.

* * *

It hurt to smile, so he didn't. In the past when they fucked Rory hardly ever took his shirt off. He told Robbie that it wasn't because he was **scared**. But...Well...he kind of was. Rory was only Muscular in Training Camps and on **fight night**. As soon as Fight night was over. He was given an IV through his arm.

UFC IV's were **intravenous infusion drips**. They were put through a fighter's arm to give them fluid, after a Weight cut.

* * *

The IV's forced Water inside Rory's body. The Good news was that the IV re-hydrated him. The bad news was, it made him bloated straight away. Rory moved away further into the Pillows when Robbie's hand crept up his Hospital Gown.

"Doctor Lawler I uhh,...maybe you can deal with an itch I've got"

"Sure. As long as I don't have to get my educated hands too dirty" Dr Lawler told him.

* * *

"Of Course Doctor Lawler. I'll keep you clean" Rory said.

Hypocritcally he gently grabbed Dr Lawler's hand placed it over his crotch.

"Rory. I can't. I took an Oath. I'm a **professional"** Dr Lawler said.

* * *

"Then Show me" Rory said.

Dr Lawler shrugged and stroked Rory's dick with his finger, before rubbing it with knuckles. Rory leaned back as he got harder. Rory looked up at the ceiling as Dr Lawler Blew him off. The feeling of Dr Lawler's mouth around his dick, almost made him forget about the pain from the fight. As the "Doctors" Tongue stroked him, Rory thought about **Robbie's last punch** , at UFC 189...

* * *

Firas had told Rory he was ahead on the score-cards...

"Rory if you get through these Five Minutes, you're the **New** UFC Champion" Firas said.

Rory nodded. He knew what he had to do. He didn't even have to knock Robbie out. All he had to do was win this Round. Rory was protecting himself with Kicks to Robbie's body. One punch later and Rory's nose was bleeding. Rory's nose had been broken in **Round one**. But because of Cut-men like Stitch Duran, he'd been able to keep going.

* * *

That is until Robbie kept going at his nose in Round Five. Each time Robbie landed a jab, Rory ignored the pain, and the Blood trickling into his mouth. Rory kept his Guard up. But some-how Robbie kept slipping those punches through. Rory kept going forward until he missed a Right hand. Robbie caught him on the end of his nose.

It hurt **extremely** bad. Rory heard a Crunch...was his nose Broken? Before he knew it he was on the floor in Agony. He put his hands over his face to block the punches. But they still hurt. Robbie threw more un-needed punches. Then Big John McCarthy stopped the fight.

* * *

Robbie Lawler was now the first Guy Since Georges St Pierre to defend his Title. Robbie now had the Belt. At UFC 189, All Rory had, was Never-ending Blood, Broken Bones, and **Shitty** UFC Medical Attention.

* * *

"Rory...Hey...you okay?" Dr Lawler asked. He'd stopped touching him now. He was looking at Rory in confusion.

"I'm Good Dr Lawler"

"Please, call me Robbie" Robbie winked.

* * *

"Mr MacDonald I'll have to examine you **internally** to see see if there's any damage" Dr Lawler said rubbing Rory's thigh.

"Robbie that doesn't sound hot"

"Okay, can I fuck you Sir?" Robbie asked.

* * *

"If you keep the Doctor's coat on **...sure** " Rory said.

Rory couldn't lie face down on the bed. So he stood up and leaned over the bed, on his elbows. He felt Robbie tug his own Trousers down, before pulling his trousers down. Rory tensed when Robbie slid his hand inside his ass. Rory turned around and saw Robbie walked towards the sink. Robbie stuck his hand under the water for a while.

Then he came back and wriggled his fingers inside Rory. Rory could feel Robbie's fingers move in and out before he pushed himself inside him. Rory arched himself, and Robbie placed a hand on his back.

* * *

"Hey... are you...are You okay...I can stop"

"No...I'm Good... **really"** Rory told him.

Sure it hurt. But it was a numb pain that Rory could handle. Pain During Sex was like Sparring Pain during **Training.** It wasn't fun, but it always worked out. Rory felt Robbie's hand fasten against his leg. When Rory leaned up Robbie licked his back. As Robbie was fucking him against the bed, Rory wondered...

Where did Robbie keep his UFC Welter-weight Belt? Did his head-coach keep it? Was in at the Hotel? Did Robbie pull a Johny Hendricks move and keep the Belt in a safe?

* * *

A few second's later Robbie pulled out. Rory pulled his Boxers up. He heard the slipping sound of Robbie pulling the rubber off of his Dick.

"Thanks for your...service Doctor Lawler" Rory said,

"I'm here to help, Rory...So I really can't fuck you on the bed?" Robbie asked.

* * *

"We've **just** fucked" Rory told him.

"Yeah but I never...I ,mean can we try? Like once?" Robbie asked.

Rory nodded and got on the bed. He leaned away from the Metal Bed rung and turned on his stomach as Robbie got on the bed. Robbie spread Rory's ass slightly apart and fucked him again. Rory turned his head side-ways, so that **his nose** didn't get hurt. Robbie leaned over him. He spat on Rory's back and wiped the spit away with his tongue.

* * *

Rory leaned up a little and Robbie began rubbing his shoulders. Rory Brought Robbie's hand in front of him and started licking Robbie's fingers. In the heat of the moment Robbie pushed Rory's head down to take his fingers in deeper...

As Robbie shoved Rory's head down, Rory's Fractured nose got **smashed** on the metal bed frame.

"Fuck!" Rory yelled.

* * *

"Shit! Rory what the fuck?" Robbie said as he started to see blood soak through the White Hospital sheets.

"You fucked my nose up"

"Again?" Robbie asked.

* * *

"Not funny. Get off me and help" Rory asked.

To his credit Robbie got of the bed and pulled his clothes on. Rory pulled his Covers up and was covering his nose with Tissues, until Robbie got him a Towel from the Bath-room.

"I need to press the **Nurse button**. You've gotta go" Rory said.

* * *

"Rory...I'm...I'm sorry...I just..." Robbie tried to explain.

"Can you just go? I don't wanna hear it" Rory said roughly holding the White bristly Towel to his nose.

"Fine. I hope you like Your Brithday Presents" Robbie said. He walked over to Rory to try to kiss him on the forehead. But Rory moved away.

* * *

He watched Robbie leave. He'd didn't care about whether he'd hurt his feelings or not. His Nose was **killing him**. Rory pressed the **Nurse button** and waited. The white Towel was **covered** in Red Blotches by the time the Male Nurse came.

"Hey, I've got your Nose Bandages and whatever"

* * *

Rory was surprised by who this Male Nurse was.

"Nick **...Nick Diaz**?" Rory asked. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rory asked.


End file.
